


Simple

by jennandanica



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When did it become about this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spiritkitty on livejournal.

He's not sure how he got here.

Well, he is.

He'd said yes.

But when it became about this rather than just a simple fuck, well, that's what confuses him. He hadn't said yes to this. Hadn't said no to it either. Had felt his throat go dry and his body tremble when Dom asked. Had groaned at the thought and had had to close his eyes. Had offered up his wrists and spread his legs. Without a word.

And maybe, for their first time, they should have stayed with the simple because this seems infinitely more complicated, infinitely more problematic. But then Dom's hands -- _Dom's hands_ \-- are on his thighs and his mouth is on his cock and suddenly it doesn't seem so complicated, doesn't seem so problematic.

It seems right. Easy, pure and yes, simple.

Feels even more so when Dom relaxes his throat, letting him fuck his mouth, stretches him wide with gentle but insistent fingers. Feels perfect when Dom moves up his body, locking gazes with him, sliding knees under his thighs. When Dom positions himself and begins the long slow glide inward that has him crying out for him to _just fucking do it_.

And Dom does.

But then Dom pulls out, right to the head, pushes back in oh-so-slowly. Does it again. And again. And again. And soon he's aching, whimpering, keening, begging for release. Begging Dom to fuck him, just fuck him, hard, hard, harder.

And Dom does.

Does it so hard his teeth rattle.

And he needs Dom's hand on him. Needs. Oh God. Needs it. Begs for it. But it's too late. He's coming. Even without the added touch. Just the thought and the feel and the -oh God-

_everything_

sending him over. And then Dom's coming too, his release found in Billy's body clenching around him and in the sight of Billy's come shooting in thick white pulsing jets onto his stomach.

When it's done

Dom removes the restraints, rubbing gently at the slightly reddened skin on no longer virgin wrists and ankles. Moves to lie beside Billy, pulling him close, murmuring meaningless comforting words against his hair.

And Billy's not sure how he got here.

Well, he is.

He'd said yes.

But when it became about something more than a simple fuck, well, that's what confuses him. And when it became about being willing to do anything for Dom, well again, that's what eludes him. And maybe they should have stayed with the simple because this seems infinitely more complicated, infinitely more problematic.

But then Dom kisses him, pulling him closer still.

And suddenly, it doesn't seem so after all.


End file.
